Call of Ladybug
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: A sudden bombing of Paris leaves the country crawling with zombies and without their lucky hero. After two years a new hero is back, but she isn't the same as before. Warnings: blood, swearing, drug use and drinking. OOCmarinette. I don't own COD or Miraculous ladybug. I do own my ocs. One-shot for now.


It had been two years since the fall of the Eiffel Tower, the fighter jets shooting rockets at any building in their sights. No one was safe, the rockets were filled with some strange substance that turned the living people into the undead.

Survivors were left to defend themselves from the attacks, many hoped that their heroes would come save them, but the Heroine Ladybug went missing days before the attack leaving them to believe she had been killed.

Her comrades however still had hope that she was alive, seeing as the Ladybug miraculous hadn't been found. They searched endlessly for her, but they were torn between their duties and her search.

They had to make a hard choice, save the lives of hundreds of people, or save one single person and let the rest die. They knew their leader would have wanted them to choose the people over her. So with heavy hearts they tried their best to beat back the walking dead, praying for anything that someone would help them.

Unknown to the group, a beam of light shone brightly in the dense forest outside the city, delivering the help they needed.

"Ugh, this place looks worst than my mother's basement." Sharp blue-bell eyes blinked open to glare at the speaker. "You're angering the boss American! Shut the fuck up!" Another chimed in, a heavy russian accent filtering their words.

A groan echoed through the clearing. "Would you both fuck off? You're giving me a headache." The voice, female in origin, called as they stood up on shaky legs. "Damn that Samantha for dropping us in so hard." The body beside her cackled as they got up as well.

"The brat's got balls of steel."

"Tits of steel you mean."

"Both of you shut up! The boss is waiting." The group turned to the youngest member of their rag-tag team. The figure was a teenage girl of about sixteen years of age, with black hair tied in two messy pigtails, ragged black army pants with a brown belt holding her RK 7 hand held gun and spare bullets.

A black, blood-stained jacket was slung over her shoulders, leaving the rest of her clothed in a torn up white shirt with a flower pattern sewn on. Attached to her back was a SG12 and a Hellion Salvo, both covered in walker blood and guts.

A cigar was stuck between her teeth, already lit and smoking. "Everyone sound off!" She barked the order. Everyone stood at attention, arms by their sides and backs straight. She looked them over with her blank gaze, taking note of any damage they might have received. " Da, Ivan Petrov is here comrade. Ready to kill fleshy freaks and beat American in any game." "Fuck you too Russian, Roger Mills sounding off."

"You sound so boring da, sound like second wife before I blew up her head."

"You got something to say bastard?"

"Ignoring them, both Vicky and Fox Gomez are here though I think Fox here needs some healing." The leader looked at the older teen, seeing him clutching his right arm to his chest. "Rachel Ludving is here as well, let me see his injury ja?" The last member of the group regraded them with a silent stare.

"Ikki Kamikaze."

Satisfied with the sound offs she stood before them once more. "So what's the plan Boss? We gonna go in gun's blazing and start blasting everything up?" Fox asked as Rachel set his arm. Ivan chuckled darkly as he stroked his large machine gun lovingly, "Sounds fun, right American? We can finally see who is better shot between us da?"

"Yeah, and I'm totally gonna win." Roger grinned, blue eyes flashing in excitement.

Ikki scoffed from the side. "Quiet you animals, Marinette is speaking." He gave the two a warning glance before turning his attention to the front. Marinette didn't seem at all offended, merely puffing out smoke like a car.

"We aren't going in guns blazing, that'll get us unwanted attention from the residents and I want this thing as a quiet affair." She looked at the two innocently whistling men standing before her. "There are some people there that think I'm dead, I've gotta go correct them." Marinette flashed them a grin. "So, let's crash this zombie party and save Paris."

"Looks like the place has changed quite a bit since we were here huh Tikki?" Marinette asked as she dug her large machete through a zombie's skull. A small red creature poked their head out from under the jacket, a large scar covering nearly it's entire face.

"Yeah, those were some good times huh? All the sweets I could eat. Now it's stale granola bars and questionable water." she said, eyes watching for any signs of walkers. Marinette merely blew a cloud of smoke as she wiped zombie brains on her pants to clean her knife. "You think anyone we know is alive?" "Maybe, the miraculous gives you some protection from the zombie's and their attacks." She looked down at her wielders chest. "Is your wound aggravating you? Should we go see Rachel after this?" "Nah I'm fine, just tired is all." "As to be expected, Samantha did just drop you all off not even a few hours ago."

She suddenly quieted. Marinette held her breath as she strained to listen. A soft cry echoed through the area, followed by the groans and moans of the dead. "Fucking shit!" She bolted toward the sound, hoping to get there before the horde did. Looks like her luck was spot on as she pulled out her gun and blasted a zombie's head clean off it's shoulders.

"Bloody things, they never stay down." She drew her cigar out and looked down at the ground. A small figure sat huddled beside an overturned trash can, clutching their waist tightly. 'Looks like they're hurt, great.' Cursing her hero complex Marinette knelt down and poked the kid.

"Hey kid, the walkers dead now, you're not in danger anymore." She watched as the figure seemed to uncurl before giving the area a once over. Seeing the kid give a fright at seeing her blood covered face she had a second to react before the kid stood and bolted out the alley.

Marinette stared off after them with an annoyed look on her face. "Kids these days, so ungrateful." "They were lucky you were here, else they'd be zombie chow." Tikki nodded wisely as they continued on with their journey. "Wonder how the others are doing? Maybe they found Jug somewhere around here. Could use a boost."

"Die you freaks of nature!" Roger cackled as he blasted several hordes back with the thunder gun. Marinette suddenly shivered. "On second thought it's best if I didn't know. For whatever sanity I have left." "Wise choice."

"So this was your home comrade? It's nice, like first wife's home." The wreckage of the bakery that she called home greeted them as they regrouped before it. Marinette felt saddened at the lose of her home, but the affects of 115 left the feeling dull, making her feel nearly nothing at the sight.

"We should keep moving, there is still much land to cover before we can find the survivors." "Why not find them now?" She looked hard at Ivan, who smiled at her with all his teeth. "Collateral damage." Was all she said before leading the group deeper into the heart of Paris.

Adrien Agreste couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing not even a few yards from him was the one woman he was longing for for two years, blasting the heads of the zombies right off their shoulders.

Suited up as his alter-ego Chat Noir he was well protected from the zombies, but he worried for his love, who wasn't protected by magic but by the men and woman surrounding her. He wanted nothing more than to go over and give her a hug, but the looks of her friends kept him back. There was a sort of vibe encircling her, making the hairs on his neck rise as he watched her from afar.

"That kinky looking kid keeps on glancing over here, someone you know?" Fox asked as he beheaded a walker with his combat knife. Marinate looked to where he was gazing, meeting the eye of the man she loved for years. "Yeah." Smoke blew from her nose as she smiled. "He's my kitty cat."

Fox nodded, already familiar with the term. Once they finished off the rest of the 'Fleshy meat bastards' as Roger called them, they re-grouped to trade bullets and liquor.

"I don't want your nasty vodka Russian."

"Bah! You Americans are weak! This is the blood of the Motherland!"

Marinette rolled her eyes as the two bickered loudly over which liquor was the best. "Dumbasses, don't they know wine is the best?" Vicky said as she sat beside her boss. Pointing the bottle toward her Marinette declined, already drinking her own glass of Captain Morgan's spiced rum.

"My Lady?" A timid voice quieted the group as she looked over to the speaker. Adrien stood before them, powered down and shifting slightly at their looks. "Yes Kitty?" Marinette asked as she stood up and faced him. He didn't know what to say to her, she's changed so much since the last time he saw her. "What happened to you?" A dark look passed over her face as the question echoed through her mind. "I was kidnapped, several days before the rockets released their poison to the air."

Flashback

~" _Marinette had just finished the dress she was making for the party she had been invited to by the boy of her dreams, Adrien Agreste. The dress had been one she had been working on before the invitation had been given out, so she merely added more detail to make it pop out. 'What do you think Tikki?' She asked her kwami, who was floating near by and munching on a cookie. The little bug gave the dress a once over before giggling. 'You'll stand out for sure with this Mari.' The two shared a smile before loud crashes echoed through the room. 'What was that? Tikki!' Marinate waved the bug under her jacket just as the door to her room burst open and armed men came charging in. She had no time to react as they shot her with tasers, knocking her out. A tall man calmly walked through the horde of guards, white lab coat flapping in the breeze. He held Marinette by the chin, turning her head this way and that. He had a menacing grin on his face as he examined her. 'This one will do, she'll make a fine test subject for 115.' Nodding to the guards they hauled Marinette out of the room, down the stairs, and to the large van parked outside. Her parents could only watch as their daughter was dragged off to God knows where."~_

 _Flashback end._

"I was brought to a lab where they were testing the chemical known as 115 on human beings, dead and alive, to create super soldiers. Obviously the chemical didn't work the way they planned, killing every single subject injected with it." She motioned to the seven of them.

"We are the only survivors of the tests, but at a cost." Marinette gave Adrien a sad grin. "Some are small changes, like personality and such. Others were, dangerous." He was almost afraid to ask. "What did you lose?"

She looked at him, cigar clutched between her teeth. "My sanity. My emotions. I'm the wild card in the group." Marinette gave a humourless laugh before quieting. "The world has changed us kitty, we aren't the same as before." Adrien nodded silently. She looked up at the sky. "What's gonna happen now?" He asked. Marinette merely picked up her gun and clicked it open. "We're gonna re-claim Paris," The gun clicked shut. "Than the entire world." She slung the weapon over her back.

"You coming Kitty?"

"Right behind you My Lady."

"I'm kinda sad to leave this place behind." Fox commented as the group drove off to God knows where. Vicky nodded along with her brother. "Where are we heading now boss?" Marinette looked at them through the mirror.

"We're heading off to put an end to this whole zombie bullshit." The group shared grins at the news. "Can't wait." "Finally some action!" Ikki frowned as he looked over at her from the corner of his eye.

"Is it alright for you to leave your partner behind?" She shrugged. "It's better that we lesson the amount of casualties we encounter, he'd just get in the way and get hurt." She had seen the look in his eyes as he gazed at Ivan and Roger having a last man standing challenge with a horde of zombies they found.

Ikki didn't look convinced but he kept his silence, focusing on the road. "Do you think we'll ever come back?" "If we survive long enough to, than maybe." Marinette didn't like making promises she couldn't keep. The van became silent at that, everyone thinking of the battle that was sure to come. "Let's hope we live than."


End file.
